kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Abandoned U/Eternal Partners
is the forty-eighth and penultimate episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the concluding part of the 'U' arc, U'' standing for Utopia (Dopant) and Union. Synopsis Shotaro and Philip must endure the ultimate hardships in order to stop Kazu from completing his own Gaia Impact to complete what could be their final case together. Plot As the Utopia Dopant continues to harm Shotaro to get a rise from Philip to increase Wakana's power, Philip tells Shotaro to transform. Just as the Utopia Dopant is to deliver a final blow, he is struck by an orb of gravitational energy from the Taboo Dopant, canceling his transformation and throwing him into a wall before she unleashes a barrage to finish him off. However, Kazu reveals himself to be like the undead soldiers of NEVER as he resumes his Dopant form and cancels Saeko's Dopant form, spiriting her and Wakana away. After Ryu is brought to a hospital, Akiko, Shotaro, and Philip go to the beach to regroup. The two argue until Akiko finds a ball in the sand and hands it to them, telling them to talk it out. Philip tells Shotaro that if he is going to disappear forever, he wishes to fulfill something to make him happy before he goes. Shotaro, however, cannot accept Philip leaving. Philip tells him it will still happen, having him promise to keep protecting Futo on his own after he is gone. Just then, Shotaro gets a phone call from Jinno, only to find the caller to be Kazu as he shows Philip a taste of his personal utopia: a psychic barrage of his attacks on Queen, Elizabeth, Watcherman, Santa-chan, Jinno, and Makura, erasing their faces, before revealing that he is at the detective agency. By the time Philip and Shotaro get to the office, they find Akiko faceless like the others. Philip breaks into tears as Wakana starts to waken in response. Remembering Shroud's words, a guilt-ridden Shotaro takes Sokichi's hat off of the wall and walks off. After having a dream of the events that made her choose this path, seeing Philip as he tells her he can no longer save her, Wakana comes to and finds Saeko as she reveals Kazu's plan to her. Wakana believes that Saeko is to blame before Kazu arrives, saying that he is ready to fulfill his promise to her: to change her life for the better. Though he forgives her, Kazu asks why she had helped the Kamen Riders find Wakana, and Saeko replies that because her father died, she no longer has anyone to prove herself over Wakana. She takes the Taboo Memory from him and tells Wakana to escape. However, after mortally wounding the Taboo Dopant, leaving Saeko to die, the Utopia Dopant captures Wakana and hooks her to the data uplink device to begin the process. However Shotaro walks in and uses his wits to get the upper hand against the Utopia Dopant, having the Memory Gadgets hold the Dopant at bay and damage the machine as he rescues Wakana. As he escapes, the laboratory explodes, trapping the Utopia Dopant inside. Once outside, Shotaro puts Wakana down as the Xtreme Memory arrives with Philip who is amazed that Shotaro has done this all by himself. Their celebration is interrupted by the Utopia Dopant, asking why his plans had to be stopped. After Philip explains that his partner will always be there to foil it at every turn, Shotaro replies he will never let Futo suffer as he and Philip tell Kazu to count his sins as they transform into Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme for the final time. The Utopia Dopant tries to use their emotions to increase his powers, but Philip's final emotions to save his sister prove too much for the Utopia Dopant to absorb. The Utopia Dopant jumps into the air as Double activates the Maximum Drives of both the Prism Memory into the Xtreme Memory to deliver a Double Prism Xtreme Rider Kick. The Maximum Drive lands, overpowering the Utopia Dopant and sending him to the ground. With his transformation canceled, Kazu gets to his feet, asking if it is a sin to love, before activating the Utopia Memory, again. However, he drops it to the ground and it breaks, before he dissolves away into nothingness. Having watched the entire fight, Ulsland deems Foundation X's study of Gaia Memories to be scrapped as she takes her leave. The Xtreme Memory gives off some green energy and Philip realizes it is time to go. After asking Shotaro not to tell Wakana about what is to happen, he prepares to remove the Xtreme Memory from the belt before Shotaro stops him, asking if he could remove it instead. With Shotaro keeping himself from crying, Philip tells him that they will still be partners even if he is gone so long as the Earth exists. Shotaro removes the Xtreme Memory from the belt, as it and Philip dissolve away into the planet. After bringing Wakana to the hospital, with Akiko and the others returned to normal, Shotaro returns to the office and opens the gift Philip left for him. Inside is the Lost Driver from the NEVER incident and Philip's book. Inside the book is a message from Philip: "Please take care of the city I love, Kamen Rider, Shotaro Hidari." Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Xtreme **Body - Joker, Xtreme *'Half Changes:' **CycloneJokerXtreme Errors ''to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 27, . *Final appearance of Double's CycloneJokerXtreme form and Jun Kazu. *Ryu does not transform into Accel in this episode. *First and only time that Philip and Shotaro transform straight to CycloneJokerXtreme. **This is also the only time Double uses the Double Prisim Xtreme attack. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Who the K Needs/The Devil's Tail, Who the K Needs/The Last Supper, The Abandoned U/A Request From Philip, The Abandoned U/Eternal Partners and Goodbye to the E/A Bouquet of Justice to This City. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 17 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢残されたＵ／永遠の相棒｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢残されたＵ／永遠の相棒｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes Category:Rider Death Episode